1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash register system comprising a scanner for scanning selected articles by a user of the cash register system and a deposit unit for depositing scanned articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known self-service cash register systems, the customers pass the articles selected by them individually one after the other over a scanner, via which the bar code of the articles is scanned. Thereafter, the scanned articles have to be put into bags by the customers before the articles are weighed by means of a scale. In this way, the weight of a newly added article can always be determined and, in doing so, it can be checked by means of a weight data base whether the article put into the bag corresponds to the article scanned by means of the scanner. If the customer wishes to carry out certain cash register functions, such as the cancellation of an already scanned article, then in the case of known cash register systems the user has to manually input this via corresponding operating elements, such as a touch screen. Often, the input units of such cash register functions are complex for the customer and difficult to understand. In addition, problems may occur when the customer does not stick to the sequence of steps provided for the operation of the cash register system in that the user, for example, again removes already scanned articles from the bags. In this case, the cash register system usually asks the customer to put the article back again before the user can then continue scanning.
From document DE 10 2004 046 597 A1, a cash register system is known in which articles are transported by means of a transport belt. To prevent an unauthorized removal of articles from the belt, a so-called light curtain consisting of light barriers is provided.
Document DE 36 19 362 A2 describes the monitoring of the presence of articles by means of light barriers.
It is the object of the invention to specify a cash register system which offers a high degree of safety and which can be operated easily and comfortably by the customer.